Ford Escape
The Ford Escape is an SUV in the Ford Lineup Overview The Ford Escape is a 4-Door Compact SUV That carries 5 People on adventures or Cargo for all of your hard work needs. Trim Levels *Hybrid *Hybrid Limited *Limited *S *SE *SE Sport *SEL *Titanium *XLS *XLS Sport *XLT *XLT Sport Engines * 1.5L EcoBoost Engine * 1.5L EcoBoost® I-4 Engine * 2.0L EcoBoost Engine * 2.0L EcoBoost® I-4 Engine * 2.5L Duratec I-4 Engine * 2.5L i-VCT Atkinson-Cycle I-4 Engine * 2.5L i-VCT Engine * 3.0L Duratec V6 FFV Engine * 3.0L Duratec® V6 flex fuel engine Exterior Colors *Agate Black *Aspen Green Metallic *Baltic Sea Green *Black *Black Slate Pearl Metallic *Blazing Copper Metallic *Blue *Blue Flame Metallic *Bright Red Metallic *Brilliant Silver Metallic *Canyon Ridge *Chrome Yellow *Cinnamon Glaze *Dark Highland Green Metallic *Dark Persian Green *Dark Shadow Grey Metallic *Dark Stone Metallic *Deep Impact Blue *Desert Gold *Dune Pearl Metallic *Ebony Black *Electric Spice *Frosted Glass Metallic *Ginger Ale Metallic *Gold Ash Metallic *Gold Leaf Metallic *Ingot Silver Metallic *Karat Gold *Kiwi Green Metallic *Kodiak Brown Metallic *Lightning Blue *Light Ice Blue Metallic *Light Sage Metallic *Lime Squeeze Metallic *Magnetic *Norsea Blue Metallic *Oxford White *Rapid Red Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Redfire Metallic *Ruby Red Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Sangria Red Metallic *Satin Silver Metallic *Sedona Orange *Shadow Black *Silver Metallic *Sport Blue Metallic *Sonic Blue Metallic *Sunset *Star White Metallic Tri-coat *Steel Blue Metallic *Sterling Grey Metallic *Titanium Green Metallic *Torch Red *Toreador Red Metallic *True Blue Metallic *Tungsten Grey Metallic *Tuxedo Black *Velocity Blue *Vista Blue Metallic *White Gold *White Platinum Metallic Tri-Coat *White Suede Interior Colors *Camel Cloth *Camel Cloth with Dark Camel Inserts *Camel Leather *Camel Premium Cloth *Charcoal Black Cloth *Charcoal Black Cloth with Dark Rust Inserts *Charcoal Black Leather *Charcoal Black Leather with Dark Rust Inserts *Charcoal Black Partial Leather *Chromite Gray and Charcoal Black Cloth *Chromite Gray and Charcoal Black Partial Leather *Dark Earth Gray Cloth *Dark Flint Leather with Perforated Inserts *Ebony Black ActiveX *Ebony Black Leather *Ebony Black Premium Leather with Perforated Inserts *Greystone Cloth *Greystone Premium Cloth *Medium/Dark Flint Cloth *Medium/Dark Flint Leather *Medium/Dark Flint Premium Cloth *Medium/Dark Flint Unique Premium Cloth *Medium Flint Leather *Medium Graphite Cloth/Vinyl *Medium Graphite Leather *Medium/Dark Pebble Cloth *Medium/Dark Pebble Leather *Medium/Dark Pebble Premium Cloth *Medium/Dark Pebble Premium Leather *Medium/Dark Pebble Unique Premium Cloth *Medium Parchment Cloth/Vinyl *Medium Parchment Leather *Medium Pebble Leather *Medium Pebble Premium Leather with Perforated Inserts *Medium Light Stone ActiveX *Medium Light Stone and Charcoal Black Leather *Medium Light Stone Cloth *Medium Light Stone Leather *Sandstone ActiveX *Sandstone Cloth *Sandstone Leather *Stone Cloth *Stone Cloth with Greystone inserts *Stone Leather *Unique Charcoal Black Cloth Wheels * 16" Bright-Machined Aluminum * 16" Cast-Aluminum * 16" Unique Cast-Aluminum * 17" Chrome-Clad Aluminum * 17" Premium Black with Machined-Finished Outer Ring * 17" Sparkle Silver-Painted Aluminum * 17" Steel with Sparkle Silver-Painted Covers * 18" Chrome Alloy Finish * 18" Sparkle Silver-Painted Aluminum * 18" Ultra Bright-Machined Aluminum * 19" Chrome-Like Alloy Finish * 19" Machined Aluminum with Black-Painted Pockets * 19" Premium Luster Nickel- Painted Aluminum * 19" Premium Ebony Black-Painted Aluminum * 19" Bright-Machined Aluminum with Luster Nickel-Painted Spokes and Pockets Gallery F0276680-35AB-4AED-8C3D-1CCF54ED4070.jpeg 20191226 104915.jpg|The 2013-2016 Ford Escape S Exterior Shown in Black 20191229 105014.jpg|The 2013-2016 Ford Escape SE 4x4 Exterior Shown in Red Metallic 20200109 130335.jpg 20191224 161530.jpg|The 2017-2019 Ford Escape SE 4x4 Exterior Shown In Ingot Silver Metallic with 17" Sparkle Silver-Painted Aluminum Wheels 20191224 161513.jpg|The 2017-2019 Ford Escape Titanium 4x4 Exterior Shown in Magnetic with 19" Bright-Machined Aluminum Wheels with Luster Nickel-Painted Spokes and Pockets 20191224 161511.jpg|The 2017-2019 Ford Escape SE 4x4 Exterior Shown in Cinnamon Glaze with 17" Sparkle Silver-Painted Aluminum Wheels 20191224 161509.jpg|The 2017-2019 Ford Escape Titanium 4x4 Exterior Shown in White Platinum Metallic Tri-Coat with 19" Bright-Machined Aluminum Wheels with Luster Nickel-Painted Spokes and Pockets 20191224 161503.jpg|The 2017-2019 Ford Escape Titanium 4x4 Exterior Shown in Lightning Blue with 19" Bright-Machined Aluminum Wheels with Luster Nickel-Painted Spokes and Pockets 20191226 104935.jpg|The 2013-2019 Ford Escape S Interior Shown in Charcoal Black Cloth FDB6300F-25FF-42A2-9143-876C1BE429D9.jpeg|The 2013-2019 Ford Escape Titanium 4x4 Interior Shown in Charcoal Black Leather 19DAC499-1195-4C69-96B1-002CDA6A07F6.jpeg 20200110 174614.jpg 20200110 174612.jpg 20200112 103738.jpg 20200112 103736.jpg 20200112 103734.jpg 20200112 103731.jpg 20200112 103728.jpg Category:Cars Category:Crossovers and SUVs Category:Commercial Vehicles